


Water Rations

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2014 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Arabian AU, Flirting, M/M, Reigisa Week, how do you title, reigisa week day six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another scorching hot day in Iwatobi, and Nagisa wanted more than his fair ration of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Rations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reigisa Week Day Six - Prompt: Desert

It was another scorching hot day in Iwatobi.

Though that is to be expected when you live in the middle of a desert.

However, this day was particularly hot. Many of the town’s children (and some elderly men) were lined up before the water pump, dragging their empty bucket so they could collect their measly ration of water, which was supposed to last a week. Those who went to beg for more were beaten, as the guard at the pump was strict and inconsiderate.

He was only on guard duty until high noon, by which time most of the civilians had gotten their water. He changed over with another guard, returning to the palace for some refreshments and a nap.

The afternoon guard was much more considerate, strict as he was on the rules. It would still take a lot for him to give anyone an extra ration of water.

Nagisa would change that.

Or at least, he was determined to get more water for himself. He and his family lived in the city’s poorest slums, and as they were a large family, their ration was nowhere near enough to last them a week.

So he had tried to appear somewhat presentable, and yet still as though he lived in the slums, and he made his way to the water pump.

Luckily, there was no queue for the pump when he arrived shortly after noon. The only person there was the guard, a tall man who looked a few years older than him, whose nose was buried in the small book in his hand.

Nagisa made his way up to the guard, who pocketed his book when he saw him.

The guard looked down at him through silver-rimmed spectacles (which were not common in Iwatobi, as they were expensive and therefore unaffordable to most of the population). “Ration book?” His eyes were a bright purple – violet, perhaps. They showed no hint of superiority or hatred, both of which were prevalent in the eyes of other guards.

Compared to them, this would be a piece of cake.

Nagisa handed over his ration book, his eyes locked on the guard’s.

The guard broke eye contact first, looking down as he flipped through the book to the most recently used page. “I apologise, sir, but it appears you have already used your ration for this week.”

Nagisa’s face contorted into fake shock. “What?! But no member of my family has been to obtain our ration this week – there’s no way we could have used this week’s ration! Do you think someone stole it?”

The guard raised a dark eyebrow, but made no comment on Nagisa’s last sentence. “I cannot help you, sir. You will just have to wait until your next ration is available-”

“But my sister is deathly ill!” Nagisa cried earnestly. “Our family cannot afford a doctor, and I’m afraid she’ll…” He let his pink eyes fall to his feet before looking back up to the guard, his head still bowed. This was a trick he’d learnt from his sister, one that was guaranteed to soften the hearts of any who may gaze upon it – so long as you looked endearing enough, of course.

As though to prove this, the guard averted his eyes, a faint blushcreeping across his cheeks. “I do apologise about your sister, but I’m afraid there is nothing I can do to help.”

Drat. He’d have to use a stronger method – one that he wasn’t the biggest fan of using, but when it worked, was rewarding (though perhaps not entirely worth it).

Nagisa laid his hand on the guard’s forearm, catching his attention. “Please sir,” he said softly as he moved towards the guard, his eyes never leaving the guard’s bewildered ones. “I don’t want to lose my sister…” He let his leg touch the guard’s, looking downwards. “I’m sure I can proving ample…” he stood on the tips of his toes, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “… _compensation_.”

He could feel the guard stiffen and inwardly grinned. It was working.

The guard gently took his arm and pushed him back, his face now even redder as he kept his eyes away from Nagisa’s. He looked uncomfortable. “Just take some water,” the guard said in a voice low enough that any passers-by would not hear it.

Nagisa grinned, backing away entirely and moving to fill his bucket with water. Once he had finished, he turned back to the guard, the bucket resting by his feet. He did not speak, but his eyes held a question that the guard did not need to hear to answer.

“I do not require compensation. Just make sure your sister gets better.”

This was the first time a royal guard had been so kind to him. Any other would have taken advantage of his offer immediately (though he couldn’t say he was displeased that this guard had refused – he’d given enough _compensation_ to last him a lifetime, and he was only sixteen). He grinned, elated that this guard could be so kind as to allow him a free ration of water.

“Thank you,” he said softly, leaning up once more to press a chaste kiss to the guard’s cheek, which burned beneath his lips. He then took his water and left, all the time thinking he wouldn’t mind running into that particular guard again.


End file.
